nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Kazuko
'Character First Name:' Kazuko 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' UzumakiKazuko 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 02/04/187 'Gender:' female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'5" 'Weight:' 9''0lbs'' 'Blood Type:' Ab 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' In relationship with Geikami Kazuki 'Personality:' Kazuko is a very calm type, it is not very easy to upset her and with a temper like hers you really don’t want to. Most of the time she is a very nice and sweet girl who smiles and keeps to herself but is social if she wants to be. She works hard to prove that she is a good shinobi and doesn't give up the word Quite is not in her vocabulary once her mind is set on something it doesn't got away. She is willing to fight to prove her worth if someone puts her down but most of the time she would use words to shut people down before Physical altercation is needed though caring in nature she doesn’t go out of her way to protect people unless its her mission or it is someone she cares about. 'Behaviour:' While being focused on become a good shinobi keeps her Behavior in line she can go out of her way to put herself in trouble sometimes. She doesn’t take disrespect and she isn't going to let anyone put her down. She is a good student who doesn’t mind going the extra mile to show she is worth something but when it comes to people. She will only go out of her way if she really thinks someone is worth it but other then that she doesn’t do much to impress those her own age. 'Nindo: (optional)' 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uzumaki 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind (Futon; "Wind Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Element Two: 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' Fuinjutsu, Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' Strength, Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):17 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 1 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces):2 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Rebreather-1 '''Total:50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E *Clone Technique - Rank E *Body Replacement - Rank E *Rope Escape Technique - Rank E *Unsealing Technique - Rank E *Enclosing Technique - Rank E *Genjutsu - Rank E General Skills: *General Skill: First Aid E-Rank *Body Flicker Technique D-Rank Ninjutsu: *Temporary_Paralysis_Technique D-Rank Chakra Manipulation Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to control the flow of chakra through the Body and specific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple control over them but not giving them extra strength. Except Specific Technique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank Taijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *''Leaf Whirlwind D-Rank '' ''Wind Release'' *''Wind Release: Gale Palm- C-Rank'' ''Shurikenjutsu: ''Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C Funijutsu: Fuinjutsu: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank D *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank C 'Allies:' Amegakure No Sato Sensei: * Uchiha Kunisada Team Mates: * Geikami Kazuki * Ryuu 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Growing up Kazuko was an orphan she didn’t have living family that she knew of only other in the clan that would look out for her from time to time, She spend most of her time alone or trying to impress the older members of her clan so that they would show her love, Eventually she gave up on trying to get their love but she started to look for something else. Respect. She was enrolled in the Academy and worked her butt off trying to show them that even though she was family-less She was still worth something to the clan. She would work hard everyday and though she was kind and friendly to everyone in the Academy she didn’t try to make a lot of friends. In her way of thinking friends would only leave her just like family but growing up she would grow out o this way of thinking and start to show she cared for a very few in the village. When she graduated the Academy she was not put on a team right away instead she would be left on her own to train until there was a spot open Kazuko did not mind this at all she enjoyed working alone or with other Genin that she decided were ok to train with. 'Roleplaying Library:' Kazuko: Child Care Troubles 7/18/2015 C-Rank AME Orphans: Pirate Trouble - 7/16/15 C-Rank Orphans And Pup:Help Out At The Hospital - 7/11/15 D-Rank Ame Orphans:Collecting Toad Oil - 7/9/2015 C-Rank Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team - 6/19/15 Casual AME Orphans: Fish Dinner Dreams - 5/1/15 Casual Ame Orphans: Catch The Fish - 4/30/15 D-rank Kaz-Kaz: Organize The Local Library - 4/23/15 D-rank Kaz-Kaz-Ryuu: Show A Visitor Round The Village - 3/27/14 C-rank Ame_Orphans:_Meet_and_Greet - 2/17/15 Casual Kaz: Gathering Ingredients Mission - 12/29/14 C-Rank 'Approved by:' Kagato - 12/10/14